The Brothers Flub-Secret Admirer
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Fraz has a secret crush on Valerina.


THE BROTHERS FLUB

"SECRET ADMIRER"

CHAPTER ONE

At Retrograde in the lounge the couriers were sitting at the table. Fraz was looking at Valerina with a dreamy look on her face. He had a secret crush on her. Thankfully for him no one noticed him looking at Valerina, especially Valerina herself.

Later that day Fraz was outside Valerina's room listening to her singing opera. Before it was assaulting to his ears like everyone else's. Now it was _music_ to his ears. "(Sigh) The voice of an angel" he said to himself in a dreamy tone.

In The Flub Brothers' room Fraz was lying on his bed with a dreamy look on his face dreaming about Valerina. "Hey Fraz what are you thinking about?" Guapo asked. "Nothing" Fraz lied. "Aw c'mon Fraz. You must be thinking about _something_. You have a dreamy look on your face" Guapo replied. "I do not!" Fraz snapped. "Aw c'mon what is it?" Guapo asked. "Nothing!" Fraz cried irritated. "Aw c'mon tell me!" Guapo begged. "No!" Fraz cried. "Please?" Guapo begged. "No!" Fraz cried again.

Guapo kept begging but Fraz refused to tell. So Guapo had no choice but to tickle him. Fraz began to laugh hysterically at being tickled to death. "Okay! Ha ha ha ha! Okay I'll tell!" Fraz cried. Guapo stopped tickling him. "I have a secret crush on Valerina!" Fraz confessed. "Aw that's _so _cute!(singing) Fraz and Valerina sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Guapo replied. "You _better _not tell _anyone _Guapo or I will _kill _you!" Fraz warned. "I won't I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye" Guapo replied crossing his heart.

"Good" Fraz said smirking. Then confessed "I'm afraid to tell Valerina how I feel about her. I know! I'll become her secret admirer!" He grabbed the phone book, flipped through it, and dialed a number on his and Guapo's phone. Later a ship arrived at Retrograde. A messenger exited the ship and entered Retrograde carrying a bouquet of roses. He walked down the hallway until he approached Valerina's room. The door of her room opened automatically and there she stood at the doorway. "Delivery for Valerina" she said handing her the bouquet of roses.

"There's a card" she said detaching the card from the roses. It said TO: VALERINA, FROM: YOUR SECRET ADMIRER. She smiled dreamily as hearts formed around her. She paid the messenger and went to place the roses in a vase full of water.

Later in the lounge she was telling her co-workers that she had a secret admirer. "He sent me roses with a note" she said. "Congratulations Valerina. We're so happy for you" Squeege said. "Thanks Squeege" Valerina replied with appreciation. Fraz smiled widely at Guapo over Valerina liking the roses he had sent her.

In The Flub Brothers' room Fraz cried "It worked Guapo! Valerina loves the roses I sent her!" He grabbed a piece of paper and pencil from the desk. "What are you doing?" Guapo asked. "I'm writing Valerina a love letter" Fraz said as he sat down at the desk and began writing. When he was done he let Guapo read it. It said: Dear Valerina, I'm glad you like the roses I sent you. I've had a crush on you for a while now. I just love your green eyes, your pink hair, your lavender skin, and your ruby red lips. I even love your opera singing. Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer. "Aw, Fraz. She'll love it" Guapo said after reading the letter.

Fraz stood outside Valerina's room with the letter. He folded it up and tossed it into her room when the automatic door opened. Then hurried back to his and Guapo's room before Valerina came. Later when Valerina went to her room, she found the letter on the floor. She picked it up, unfolded it, and read it. The words written on it touched her heart—causing hearts to form in her eyes, as well as around her.

The next day Valerina entered the lounge with a dreamy look on her face and hearts in her eyes. She sat down next to Squeege. "Wow Valerina. What's up with _you_?" Squeege asked. "I have a secret admirer Squeege. He sent me roses and a love letter. Here read it" Valerina replied handing Squeege the love letter. "Thank you for the roses and love letter. It was very sweet of you" Valerina said and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're welcome Valerina, but I didn't send you any roses or write you a love letter" Squeege replied. A look of disappointment crossed Valerina's face. "But if you didn't, then who did?" she asked. Squeege just shrugged. "I _must _find out who it is then!" she cried.

Before heading to work her shift she left her secret admirer a note on the lounge table. When she and Squeege had left the lounge, The Flub Brothers entered where Fraz found the note. "Look a note" he told Guapo. He picked up the note and read it. It said: Dear Secret Admirer, Thank you for the roses and letter. Meet me here in the lounge after work. Sincerely, Valerina. Just then Fraz began to nervously sweat. "What's wrong Fraz?" Guapo asked. "Valerina wants to meet me here in the lounge after work. What if she doesn't like me?" Fraz replied.

"Don't worry Fraz. She'll love you" Guapo assured him. "I sure hope you're right Guapo" Fraz replied. In The Flub Brothers' room Fraz was in the bathroom showering. When he got out he brushed his teeth, and put on a tuxedo. He wanted to look his best for Valerina. He left the room and headed down the hallway—making his way towards the lounge. As he entered the lounge he sat down at the table to wait for Valerina. Valerina entered the lounge and was shocked to see Fraz there looking nice. "Fraz! _You're _my secret admirer?!" Valerina cried.

"Yes" Fraz replied sadly—thinking Valerina didn't like him. Valerina sat down next to him. "You look really nice" she said impressed. "Thanks" he said, still sounding sad. To his surprise Valerina kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the roses and the letter" she said with appreciation. He smiled and blushed. "You're welcome Valerina. I meant every word I said in the letter" Fraz replied. "Your words really touched my heart" Valerina said. There was a moment of silence. "I was wondering. Would you like to go out this Saturday night to a restaurant on Job World?" Valerina asked. "You mean like a date?!" Fraz asked. "Yes" Valerina replied.

"I'd love to! How about Chinese Express?" Fraz replied happily. "Sounds great. We can go this Saturday at six" said Valerina. "Saturday it is!" Fraz replied. "See you then" Valerina said. She kissed him again on the cheek and left the lounge. He got up out of his seat and cried "Yes!" while leaping into the air with his fists raised. He couldn't wait to tell Guapo.

In The Flub Brothers' room Fraz told Guapo about his and Valerina's date that Saturday night. "I'm so happy for you Fraz! See I told you Valerina would like you!" Guapo said happily.

CHAPTER TWO

Saturday evening at 5:00 PM Fraz got ready for his date. He showered, brushed his teeth, put on a tuxedo, and sprayed himself with cologne. As he stepped out of the bathroom he asked "Well Guapo? How do I look?" "_Very _nice!" Guapo replied impressed. "I have to admit that I'm a little nervous. I want our date to go well" Fraz said. "Don't worry it will. You and Valerina will have a _great _time!" Guapo assured him. "I sure hope so Guapo. I hope doom won't strike tonight" Fraz said. "Doom shmoom! Tonight will go well. Now get going. Valerina's waiting for you" Guapo replied. "Okay Guapo. Wish me luck" said Fraz. "Good luck" replied Guapo as Fraz left the room.

Fraz walked down the hallway until he came upon Valerina's room. The door to Valerina's room automatically opened, and there she stood wearing a short-sleeved black dress with a white pearl necklace, and her pink hair down to her shoulders curled. Fraz sniffed her and said "Nice perfume". Valerina sniffed him back and replied "Thanks. Nice cologne". "You look _beautiful _tonight Valerina" Fraz said. "Thanks. You too" Valerina replied. "Shall we?" Fraz asked sticking out his bent arm. Valerina snaked her arm through his and the two began making their way towards The Hoog. Once they were inside The Hoog buckled up the giant foot kicked The Hoog from behind, and the bottom of Retrograde spat it out into space, where it headed for Job World.

On Job World Fraz parked The Hoog in Chinese Express' parking lot. He and Valerina exited The Hoog and went inside Chinese Express. A waiter who was a Chinese alien approached them as soon as they entered. "Good evening. And welcome to Chinese Express. Table for two?" he asked them in a Chinese accent. "Yes, please" Fraz replied. He and Valerina followed the waiter to a vacant table where they sat down beside each other. On the table were two menus in front of Fraz and Valerina. They opened them and looked through them. Fraz ordered egg rolls, noodles, and sweet and sour chicken, and Valerina ordered egg rolls, shrimp, and fried rice. The waiter wrote down their orders and left their table.

While they waited for their food Fraz and Valerina engaged in a conversation. Thirty minutes later the waiter returned with their orders, and they began eating. When they finished their meals they let their food settle before ordering dessert. For dessert they ordered small plates of ice cream. When they finished their ice cream they paid for their meal and left. When they got back to Retrograde Fraz walked Valerina to her room. "I had a great time tonight Fraz. Thanks" Valerina said. "We'll have to go out again soon" Fraz replied. "Looking forward to it" Valerina replied and kissed Fraz goodnight. "Goodnight Fraz" she said. "Goodnight Valerina" Fraz replied looking at Valerina with a dreamy look on his face while blushing. Valerina went inside her room and Fraz sighed deeply as hearts formed in his eyes.

He had the dreamy look on his face as he entered his and Guapo's room. "Fraz you're back! How did it go?!" Guapo asked. "_Wonderful_" Fraz replied in a dreamy tone. "No doom?" Guapo asked. "No doom" Fraz replied. "See Fraz? I told you you had nothing to worry about!" Guapo said. Fraz walked over to his bed and lied down on it sighing happily. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship between him and Valerina.

The End


End file.
